


Once Fired with Love, Ever Burning

by Meadow Lion (Meadow_Lion)



Category: Glee
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Queer Character of Color, Fluff, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Poetry, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship, Spoilers, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadow_Lion/pseuds/Meadow%20Lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's written in the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Fired with Love, Ever Burning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glambertrock](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Glambertrock).



> I wrote this for [Lauren](http://glambertrock.livejournal.com) ([who likes "Blaine being dorky, cuddles, cuteness," and "space," among other things](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/2279227.html?thread=90855227#t90855227)) as part of the [](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/profile)[**kurt_blaine**](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/) [Hiatus Gift Exchange](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/2279227.html). This vaguely spoils for _Glee_ 's second season and _Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief_, I guess, but mostly it's just fluff. Blaine briefly quotes Ovid's Metamorphoses within it, and part of the title comes from the same.

"Which is your favorite?" Kurt nuzzled Blaine's neck. They were curled together on a blanket, in a field beyond Lima's city lights, on a balmy evening. "And don't try to be cute and say --"

"You," Blaine pronounced, tightening his arms around Kurt. The scent of crushed wildgrass permeated the air.

Snorting, Kurt flicked his tongue against Blaine's earlobe. "Despite my inevitable stardom, I'm not a constellation."

Blaine's grin shone brightly, even in the moon and stars' gentle glow. "Okay, okay. You can't see it here in summer, but it's Aquarius."

Kurt hummed. "Let me guess, too many _Hair_ viewings at an impressionable age?"

Instead of the film's related song, Blaine recited in a lilting tone, "'The king of the gods was once fired with love for Phrygian Ganymede, and when that happened Jupiter found another shape preferable to his own.'"

They lay quietly, Blaine's lips pressed to the top of Kurt's head, Kurt's hand flat over Blaine's steady heart. Kurt slowly brushed his palm there until the beat increased, and murmured, "Is there more?"

Blaine took a deep, dragging breath, his exhalation warm on Kurt's hair. "There is. It's Ovid, it's epic -- but the gist is, Jupiter fell in love and turned into a bird to carry away Ganymede for himself, and Ganymede became the heavens' cupbearer, immortalized as Aquarius."

Startled from the romantic lull of Blaine's voice, Kurt propped his torso on Blaine's and accidentally elbowed Blaine's stomach. "Wait a minute."

"Ow?" Blaine muttered, rubbing the spot.

"Sorry. I was thrown by your adoration of a glorified _waterboy_."

Laughter shook Blaine under Kurt, a lightning bolt of mirth. He cupped Kurt's face to resettle them both. "I don't adore the waterboy. I'm just a sucker for good love stories, especially those involving a beautiful man transforming another's life."

Kurt smiled and hoped the night would hide any blushing. "Nice save."

"Once in a while, I manage to say something right."

"More often than that," Kurt allowed, his words arch but tone affectionate.

"Thank you." Blaine relayed the affection through his thumbs sweeping Kurt's cheekbones. "Don't think that gets you out of telling me yours, though."

"Well, it _was_ Perseus --"

"Because of Logan Lerman, right? Speaking of waterboys . . . " Blaine shifted to tickle Kurt's ribs.

Kurt's hands captured his, holding strong. "But I do believe I have a new favorite."

"Aq--?"

"You." Kurt kissed away every word from Blaine's mouth.

  


\- end - 

  



End file.
